Cheaters
by Too Rare To Die
Summary: Carly's in a relationship with Freddie, Sam's all alone. But is that true? What if Carly was going behind Freddie's back with Sam?Everything is not as it seems. "I know what we're doing is bad but, how can something so bad feel so good?"
1. Chapter 1:Scotty Doesn't Know

I moan as her hands find themselves tangled in my blonde curls. I kiss my way up her neck, to her lips, careful not to leave any noticeable hickeys. After all, I can't mark what's not mine. As my hand makes it under her shirt, she makes this heavenly sound that's a mixture of adorable and sexy. My hand goes up...up...up...until her phone goes off. "You should get that, Carls."

She makes no movement to answer her phone as she continues to make out with my so I try again. "It could be Freddie."

"Mmm, I don't care. Just shut up and kiss me."

And I do. At least until we hear footsteps coming up the stairs, towards the studio.

"Shit," I say as I jump apart from her. A second later, Fredbag barges through the door. He's always running cliterference. Even though, technically, I'm the one cockblocking him from Carly.

"Hey Carls, Demon." He greets Carly with a kiss. A minute ago, those were my lips. But I guess that's just how life goes. All the best things in life are taken and no matter how hard you want them, you'll never get them. Well, except for meat. Meat never fails me.

"What up, Frednub? Whatcha doin here in these parts?"

"I just came to check on my girlfriend. I called but you didn't answer, Carls?"

Carly's response is quick. "Sam and I were bouncing ideas off each other for iCarly and we didn't want to lose our train of thought." Excuses. Carly's gotten really good at lying over the past year. I'd be proud if I didn't feel so guilty. Going behind the nub's back to hook up with his girl is pretty low. Even for me.

"Oh, okay. Well, I gotta go. I skipped out on my tick bath and I don't want a repeat of what happened last time," he shivers,"I can still feel my mom's aggressive scrubbing."

"Have fun with that, Fredward."

"Bye Freddie," Carly says as they kiss goodbye. Really? A kiss goodbye? Right in front of my face? As I make gagging noises, Freddie pulls away and walks out the door.

I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding. "God, that was a close call. We've gotta be more careful."

Carly's face turns seductive. "We could be careful or we could be kissing right now. I have to get his taste off my mouth."

Despite that last comment, I happily oblige. We've been doing this for months now and it still baffles me how are roles are switched. When we're together like this, I'm the voice of reason and she's the impulsive one. I can't tell if I like it yet. I know what we're doing is bad but, how can something so bad feel so good?


	2. Chapter 2:Tongue Tied

I guess it started sometime last year. After dating Carly and I, I guess the nub decided it was time for Round 2 with Carly. And Carly, being the saint that she is, didn't want to hurt his feelings(again) and accepted his offer to be his girlfriend. I guess Carls felt that she'd rejected him enough to scar him for life and didn't want to go through Frednerd's obsessive phase again.

At first, I was fine with it. But then, as their kissing got more frequent while I was around, I started to feel and think bad things. Things involving throwing the nub in front of a moving taco truck. Not like he isn't used to it by now.

But I ignoring my feelings and continued to tolerate their unbearable PDA. I was surprised when Carly told me she could barely tolerate it too. "He's a sweet guy but I just can't stand this relationship."

I had rolled my eyes. "Then why are you dating the dork?"

"I don't know. Because he's safe. Because he probably couldn't take me saying no one more time."

"You're dating him because he's safe? I thought you liked bad boys."

She had sighed. "I do. I guess I really don't know why I'm dating him. I just want some passion, a spark but I don't feel anything with him."

I don't know what caused me to say what I said next. "Do you think...you'd feel a spark with me?"

She had paused for a second and then kissed me. I didn't feel fireworks or butterflies in my stomach. I felt the world imploding and jackhammers going off in every part of my body. I suspect that she felt the same thing because it kept happening. Every time Freddork wasn't around, it would happen. From secret meetings in the janitor's closet to in the iCarly studio, just seconds after Fredjerk leaving. It continued like this for a year.

Which brings us to the present day. Where Carly and I are currently in her room. Doing...activities.

As my hand moves to take off her shirt, I hesitate. I pull away from her lips and look into her eyes. "Are you...ready?"

This is truly a rarity because Pucketts don't hesitate. I guess that's just the affect that Carly has on me.

Her eyes are dark and glassy. Normally, I wouldn't trust her judgement, but I'm so far gone in the intoxication of her lips that I don't care at the moment. "Yes. Please, I want you."

I should be ashamed at the fact that she wants me and not her boyfriend, but Fredbag's the last thing on my mind right now. Which is why we both don't hear the door open or the incredulous gasp that follows. "Carly?"

He sounds absolutely broken. I would be too if I found my girlfriend under her best friend, nearly shirtless. I mean, I was about to score a home run when he's barely allowed to reach first base.

I climb off of Carly. "Freddie, I—"

He doesn't hear the rest. He storms out of the room and the apartment, dropping a bundle of flowers on his way out. I forgot that tonight was their anniversary.


	3. Chapter 3:I Caught Myself

I sigh as I here my phone ring for the fifth time today. I know who it is, judging by the ringtone 'Something I Can Never Have' by Flyleaf. Usually, I'd pick up right away but I can't.

Once the ringing stops, I continue to work on my drawing. That's right. The Great Sam Puckett is an artist. Crazy right? My phone starts ringing again, with the same ringtone. I roll my eyes. "Geez, when is Carly gonna quit?"

I think for a moment before answering myself. "Never." I shrug before picking up the phone to answer it. "Hello?"

Carly's voice sounds heartbroken as she answers. "Sam? I've been trying to reach you for days. Why haven't you been answering? You haven't been talking to me, Freddie hasn't been talking to me, Spencer hasn't been talking to me—"

I furrow my eyebrows as I interrupt her. "Whoa, wait, kid. Spencer hasn't been talking to you?"

She sounds close to tears as she answers. "I told him what happened. He's disappointed in me. Everybody's mad at me, and when I really need my best friend, she ignores me and gives me the silent treatment?"

"So that's all I am to you? After everything, I'm still just your best friend to cry to when the world doesn't like you? Do you know what we did to Freddie?! We ripped his heart out and fed it to a pack of wolves. I never wanted to do that to him. I don't even know what YOU want. Were we just for the fun of it? Just to hurt Freddie? Just for cheap thrills, Carls? I don't even know because I don't know you anymore," I finally snap. I hang up before I can say something REALLY hurtful. I growl as I throw the drawing to other side of the room. "I need some chicken."

I storm out of my room to witness my mom half-passed out on the couch. "Where're you going, Sammy?"

I try my best not to take my anger out on her as I throw my jacket on. "Out."

She lets her head fall back on the couch, ready to pass out. "Okay. Be back before 12, bring back booze."

My mind briefly goes back to the drawing I was working on of me, Carly, and Freddie laughing and having a good time. I guess those times are over.

...

I look up at the sign on the building. Dan's Bar And Grill has been my safe haven when Carly's house couldn't be. I stomp into the building and head straight to the bar. I'm only 18, but if you flirt with the bartender enough, he'll give you just about anything. "Three shots of Vodka and a side of hot wings."

The bartender smiles at me. "Coming right up, Puckett."

I come here often so the staff know my name. They know I only come here when my life gets really sucky. I turn away from the bar to look at the restaurant portion, friends and family creating good memories to look back on in the future. They don't know what they have is truly precious. I turn back to the bar, grateful that my Vodka has finally arrived. I hate when I get mushy and touchy-feely. I glance around at the other patrons in the bar section until they land on someone familiar. "Freddie?"

He turns to look at me. His eyes are soulless and it looks like he hasn't shaved in a few days. He grunts when he looks at me. He's only a seat away from me so I jump into the seat next to him. "...Hey."

He looks forward, determined not to look at me. "What do you want?"

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking alcohol?"

"Aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. But when have the rules ever bothered me?"

His eyes start to form a hard glare. "You mean the rules of friendship? The rules that say you're not supposed to fuck your best friend's girlfriend?"

I knew he'd be angry but not to this extent. I glare at the side of his face. "Why don't you turn around and look me in the eye? Show me that you have the balls to say that to me to my face?"

His tone is venomous as he responds. "I can't. Every time I look at you, I see you and Carly..."

The anger flows out of me at the sight of his defeated face. His eyes start to tear up. "Can you please just leave me alone?"

I nod and return to my original seat. The bartender walks up to me. "Here are you wings. Is there anything else I can get you? Like, my number?"

I glare at him as I pick up my wings and start to stand up. "Yeah. Two bottles of beer. To go."

...

"Sammy! Is that you?"

"Yeah, Ma."

"Did you get the booze?"

"Yeah, Ma."

"That's my girl. A true Puckett."

I toss her a bottle and head back to my room. I sit on my bed and start to tear into my hot wings. When I finish them, I crack open the bottle of beer and start chugging. There's a banging sound coming from the front door but I ignore it. My mom will get it. "Sammy, get the door!"

Guess I was wrong. I put down my beer bottle and trudge to the front door. I yank it open, intent on cursing out whoever interrupted me and my beer but pause when I see who it is. Carly's giving me the most venomous look she can make. "We need to talk, Puckett."


	4. Chapter 4:No Role Modelz

"Sam! Samantha Puckett, you open this door right this second! Saaaaamm!"

Okay. So slamming the door in Carly's face _may _not have been the best idea. But it was the only idea I could come up with. I seriously don't want to have this conversation. "Sammie. Tell the brat to stop banging on my door. Cuz if she doesn't, I have an empty beer bottle ready to chuck."

I growl at her and head to my room. I don't want to deal with Carly and I don't want to deal with my ma so the only other option is the window. Making my way to my window, I accidently step on the drawing from earlier, but I honestly don't give a chiz anymore. From the window, I can still hear Carly yelling through the front door and my ma screaming back at her. I'm actually kinda glad; Carly's heartless and Ma's senseless. It only makes sense for them to take out their anger on each other. I grab my backpack from off the chair next to the window and climb out of it. I don't know where I'm headed, but it's gonna be as far away from this place as possible.

...

As I've said before, I'm not the wisest person to grace the planet. I'm impulsive and I act before thinking things through. I'm a Puckett, so this is to be expected. Which would explain why I'm standing outside of Spencer and Carly's apartment now. What can I say, my feet have a mind of their own.

Thankfully, Carly's probably still yelling at my front door so no one should be home. I take a hairpin out of my pocket and jimmy the lock. I should really have my own key by now, but Spencer is afraid of me coming in and raiding his refrigerator when he's asleep. Which probably isn't far from the truth. As a matter of fact, the first thing I'm gonna do when I get in here is raid the fridge. One bottle of beer isn't gonna cut it and luckily, I know where Spence stashes his beer in the fridge. It's not like he ever actually drinks it. I have no idea why he even buys the stuff.

I close the door behind me as quietly as possible and tiptoe to the refrigerator. I'm about to pull a bottle out of the pack when I hear, "Whatcha doing, Sam?"

I cringe as I subtly move my hand towards the pack of bacon instead. Can't have Spence giving me a lecture about 'the consequences of underage drinking'. I'm probably already in hot water because of my near sexcapades with Carls. "I-uhm, I'm just here for the meat. You know how my ma is, she hasn't gone to the store in months."

I turn around to see him standing there with his arms crossed. "Sam."

"Alright, alright. I'll take my bacon to go." I brush past him to make my escape.

"_Sam._"

The severity of his voice stops me in my tracks. I meekly turn back around. "Yes?"

He points to the couch and I have no choice but to comply. Pucketts aren't suckers and don't take crap from anyone, but this guy's like a father to me. Mostly like a brother, but he has his moments. I lean back on the couch and prop my foot up on the coffee table, acting like everything is normal and the things that I love aren't falling apart. "What can I help you with, Spence?"

He remains standing, and starts to pace. Uh oh, this is gonna be a _long _talk. I really wish I had grabbed the beer. I don't want to be sober for this.

He finally ends his pacing and stops at the front door. He leans against it and just stares at me, arms still crossed at his chest. This goes on for a view minutes: him trying to visually dissect me, while I anticipate what he's gonna say. "Soooo."

"Sooooo," he says back.

"Are we gonna talk or just sit around like a couple of ganks?" I'd rather rip it off like a band-aid than dance around the subject.

"Yeah. So you fucked my sister?"

I can't help laughing. I've never heard Spencer curse. It just seems so unnatural on him. "Dude, why does everyone think that? No, we kept it strictly PG-13."

Spencer breathes a sigh of relief. He uncrosses his arms and his posture relaxes. "Oh my god. I feel so much better now that that worry's off my chest." He straightens up again. "But I'm still upset."

I'm still laughing from his reaction, it was absolutely priceless. "Why?"

My laughter dies as the look on his face reverts back to its previous seriousness. "Come on, Sam. You know why. I can't believe you and Carly would do something like this t-"

Spencer stumbles forward, landing on the floor. Freddily stands in the doorway with a bottle of beer in his hand looking thoroughly drunk. His eyes land on me and he groans in frustration.

"What are _you _doing here?" We ask each other at the same time.


End file.
